Ultrasound is recurring sound pressure. Ultrasound operates at a frequency greater than what the human ear can hear. Typically, this frequency is approximately 20 kHz. Therefore, ultrasound generally operates at frequencies greater than 20 kHz. Ultrasound is produced for use in many different endeavors and areas of commerce. Generally ultrasound is used to penetrate a particular medium and measure the reflection signature or supply focused energy.
Ultrasound has been used is some devices and methods for cleaning. By way of example, in this application, ultrasound is created by generators which produce high frequency electricity. This high frequency electricity is then converted to mechanical energy or sound waves through a transducer, which actually makes these waves vibrate.
Known patents include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,519, issued to Davidson on Aug. 1, 1978, discloses an apparatus for ultrasonic cleaning of carpet, upholstery, and similar materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,484, issued to Williams on Dec. 29, 1981, discloses a cleaning apparatus and method. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,048, issued to Kauffeldt et al. on Jul. 12, 1988, discloses a device for cleaning large-area textile coverings especially carpets and carpeted floors. U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,590, issued to Bosses on Jun. 12, 2007, discloses an extractor including a sonic agitator.
Known published patent applications include the following: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0101532, filed by Desinger et al. and published on Jun. 5, 2003, discloses a wall and floor cavitation cleaner. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0044844, filed by Sakurai et al. and published on Feb. 19, 2009, discloses an ultrasonic cleaning apparatus. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0101532, filed by Desinger et al. and published on Jun. 5, 2003, discloses a wall and floor cavitation cleaner.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.